


Sailor Gallifrey

by Waterfall



Category: Doctor Who, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ever accept pens from strange cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whooligans: LOTTL Spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1466) by Jesidres. 



> **Title:** Sailor Gallifrey  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who/Sailor Moon  
>  **Characters:** The Doctor  & Luna  
>  **Word count:** 200  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, and Kodansha. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is one of those "I can't believe I wrote this" fics (a double drabble, really) that sometimes make their way onto paper. I've recently started watching _Sailor Moon_ , and then one day when I didn't have anything to do I suddenly remembered [this picture](http://jesidres.deviantart.com/art/Whooligans-LOTTL-Spoilers-58873815) by jesidres at LiveJournal. And, well... I couldn't help myself. ;~P

"Doctor! Sailor Moon is in trouble!" Luna called, running into the room at full speed.  
"I'm working on it!" the Doctor answered – rather unnecessarily in his opinion, as anyone could see that he was up to his elbows in computer parts. "Once I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, we can use their own computers against them."  
Luna shook her head and shoved a cylindrical object over to his feet.  
"We don't have time! Just take this pen and –"  
"What do I need a pen for? I've got a sonic screwdriver, remember?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Just take it! Then say 'Gallifrey Power Makeup'."  
"All right." He picked up the pen. "Here goes nothing!"

A few seconds later his scream echoed through the building.  
"Luna, _what_ is this?!" The Doctor motioned frantically towards his transformed outfit.  
"It's a Sailor uniform. It turns out that you're one of the missing Sailor Warriors."  
"But... but..." Waving his arms around, he seemed for once to be lost for words, and Luna couldn't keep from smiling.  
"Now go and help the others, Sailor Gallifrey."  
She turned to leave and he followed her reluctantly, still stammering.  
"...but in a _skirt_?"


End file.
